stickin_aroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaand Action!/Transcript
This transcript is very unorganized and currently incomplete. (Episode starts with a drawing of an orange alien that looks more like an octopus, later, it zooms out to reveal what the poster looks like.) Bradley: Coming soon to a theater near you. Stacy: (Interrupts him) Bradley! Bradley: The all new action adventure, guys fighting, car crashing, rocket shooting, scary monsters eating each other, everything blows up at the end, and then... (He turns the camera and gets interrupted by Stacy) Stacy: (Interrupts him) Bradley! Bradley: Aw, man. From the world's greatest movie director of all time (He turns the camera to revealing his identity so that the camera focuses on him) Me. Bradley! How're you doing? Stacy: Bradley! Bradley: (He turns the camera to focus on Stacy) Yeow! Our first scary repulsive monster! Stacy: Bradley! Bradley: Aaaaah! (Bradley falls down on the grass with the camera blur the later it focuses to make it look better, Stacy appears to walk on the screen to the camera later.) Real nice, Stacy. You could have broken something you know. Stacy: But I didn't, where did you get the video camera. ---- Announcer: Hey kids! It’s time for... Uncle Saggy audience: (bored) Uncle Saggy. ---- (After he told about the really bad video The Uncle Saggy audience looked amazed there) Bradley: (Gets rid of the Uncle Saggy audience) Uncle Saggy is nothing man, I'm talking a real movie! Stacy: Real BAD that is. Bradley: Oh yeah, it's got everything you need, it's got a- (get sprayed by a water gun) Yeow! (gets up and Lance and Russell laughs) ---- Stacy: It's about a brilliant lady scientist who discovers a cure for- Bradley: For whatever Pepperoni died of. (Screen shows Pepperoni with track marks on them then the screen later move to Polly as she is about to cry.) Polly: WAAHH!!! PEPPERONI'S NOT DEAD!!! (Bradley looked shocked.) Stacy: Nice going, B-man. ---- (After Stacy explained the story, Polly looked surprised in an unhappy way) Polly: BUT HE'S NOT DEAD!!!!!!! Bradley: Her other friend's little dog, okay? Polly: WAAAAAHH!!!!!!!! (Stops crying) Okay. Bradley: And that's where she meets the Aliens from Uranus! (he puts the video camera to close to the screen where it moves to the next scene where Polly and Stacy are in a Safari.) ---- Bradley: Hey! (gets splashed by a water gun) (an eternal montage shows Bradley and Polly running away while screaming and getting chased by Lance and Russell while they laugh and it continues with Bradley and Polly running away and getting by Lance and Russell into different backgrounds like their houses, a town with only two buildings shown, a school, Mount Rushmore, space, inside a magazine with an ad that says sale, an old building, clockworks, a purple squared floor, an older garden, pyramids, a blue/purpleish background with circles, a picture of grapes, a puzzle, a rome, a forest, a robber robbing Mr. Quckie, a painting of circles and and inside with three holes then they start fighting) Polly: (laughs, but then later Lance splashes her with a water gun and she starts crying) LAAAAANCE!!!!! I'M TELLING MOM!!!!!!!!! Lance: (gives her money in a gray coin) 72 cents, that's all Iv'e got. Polly: Okay. (Pays Lance and the rest the gang continues fighting) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 transcripts